Zero's secret of Hunter Vampire
by VampireLady92
Summary: Zero wasn't adopted by Kaien Cross for 4 years ago before his family was killed by unknown, but he followed his teacher Toga Yagari when he saved his life. Zero wasn't turn vampire yet, but fully human. He never met Kaname and Yuki as they're pureblood siblings in Night Class. SecretFem!Zero, Night Class x Zero and Hunter Vampire x Zero?
1. Chapter 1

I have an idea about Vampire Knight as Zero never met Kaname and Yuki for 4 years ago. Let's read it.

* * *

The young hunter walking to the school called Cross Academy after he walking into the hallway to find some doors has name Headmaster in the rooms as opened doors "Hello, Headmaster."

The Headmaster as blonde-light hair and hazel eyes, but he look calm down with his tones "Welcome to Cross Academy, Zero Kiryu. My name is Kaien Cross. "

The teenage sliver hair short on his shoulder and violet purple eyes as calm down with his cold tones "Vampire without fangs... Is it right, Mr Headmaster?" After he grabbed his guns, but another guy hitting on his head behind "That wasn't nice of you, Zero. He don't like a vampire so much when he was young boy has lost his friend."

The Headmaster nodded at understand before he was hidding his sword in his coat "Very well, I understand, Toga. What do you want from your students Zero Kiryu?" The tall hunter look down at Zero after he left to looking for somewhere in the school "I'd like to ask you about Zero have school be here for one years after he'll be 18 in October 28th when he'll be come back to my house. I want you keep him be safe here, but he didn't like close to Vampire in Night Class before they try attack him sometime."

Kaien stay silent as listen to his closest friend caring about Zero as look at Calendar about November now "It's 11 months and 625 days. He just turned 17 last months ago. Right?" He look at the hunter nodded but Kaien sighs softly "Is it that? I do not understand Zero be safe in the school from Hunter Vampire for four years ago before I don't get adoption the children in my school?"

Toga silent as drink his tea in cups "Because Zero's secret when his parent told me about something when he was born with the birthmark on his neck, but he is not..."

After Zero looking around in somewhere of the hallways and classroom, kitchen room for lunch or dinner after outside of the doors to look nice place of grass front of the tree "Hmm... Look good place for my nap time from the class. But, That is Night Class.. look like a noble vampire has rich than this." He look around at the mansions front of gate closed about dawn at five pm as look down at his wrist watch about 3:48 pm, but he heard it from someone get stronger presence get close to him

The Pureblood tall male with dark brown and brown-red eyes as he walk around of the tree "Look like you're new students of here. Or Vampire Hunter?" he talk in calm tones as look at the Sliver guy 'Look like he's Cruse twin with sliver hair, but he look like an angel in hunter vampire like that. I want to bite his neck to make him be one of us.' he smirked in hiding blanked it

The Sliver glared it as didn't know him but walk away from him as ignored the pureblood for not want his teacher Toga be pissed off again, after he left it from the pureblood alone with the gates.

The pureblood chuckling softly as look around at his friends "What do you think about this human, everyone?"

The vampire people giggling softly in darkly sounds as whispears about someone be one of vampire and want him be their mate, he look yummy them wanted it "He look perfect for be vampire~ We need him be our class~ But~ No way he'll be join in the stupid Day class with hunter another man, Lord Kaname~"

Kaname smirked it as walk to them as patting on his young sister's head "We'll trying see it when that angel doing, or we'll be 'Nice' to him as he can trust us about this. I'll talk to the Headmaster about this angel male. He won't need be fully hunter vampire after become fully vampire of us~" He look at everyone giggling darkly after they disappeared in few second laters.

* * *

That was my first time for story of Knight Vampire. ^_^'' Kaname x Zero, or Kaname x Fem!Zero? Maybe Yuki x Zero? or Night class x Zero?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading my story so much._

 _But, I'm not sure for what'd I can write about chapter for thinking about something. I'll see I'd trying hard to think about something in someday or months update. I know you think about lame in grammar english of story, but I don't know when I can try give up on writer of fanfictions._

 _I'm sorry, everyone._


	3. Chapter 3

After Zero was about seven years old when she uses her earrings of gender spell before she got her birthday from the Vampire Hunter Association, she knows her gender for her secrets... But, her parent was super worried about Zero's true gender be found out when Pureblood royal want to marry her for carrying the heir or making her turn into a pureblood blood can bond ties sharing, Or some vampire knows about something from the Hunter Vampire as they will be spy for finding some secret top of their clan has secret females.

Her mother whispered to her husband about something worried of their daughter ' _You're really sure for her new earring of gender be male for ten years before some vampire will find out of her secrets?'_

Her father whispered to his wife as he sighed softly ' _I know, dear. The Hunter Clan can learn how powerful spell of gender be male for protect itself from some pureblood Royal never get our Clan has female Hunter. But, I'm worried about Ichiru has weak body of chronic ill health for not protect Zero... I know they want to be together for future when some pureblood kill us in sometimes... I'm sure Yagari can take care of them for us.'_

She sighs softly as touched on his arms ' _I know you don't trust Kaien Cross.'_

He muttered it as look away with poker eyes ' _I don't want that foolish of goofy can taking care of our children when he act like two years old of adulthood. But, I don't know what'd I will see if we can trust it. Or I don't think he can care taking of our children having like that from some human never understand what their own feeling, or maybe human didn't know about hunter vampire...'_

She frowned it as know he is very worried about their children turned seven years old when they has some times out for being with the children more in the forest before the hunter vampire and Pureblood never knew where is they lived it, but the Kiryu is very stronger Vampire Hunter can spell powerful to barriers in the cabins where the twins children were born in safe places, when the parent has become weak power now in their ages be slowing in changing body for not protect it after the twin children has stronger with mixing weak body for can doing it to stop Pureblood can wars or not. _"Well, I know you are, my husband. They are very stronger for trust each to trying understand what they can doing it, Ichiru and Zero will be together as they are beautiful brother/sister for making us proud of them when we'd been watched at them in future. They are very smart for know what they doing it and having your side of our children, the Kiryu is very stronger like you as like their son.'_

He blushes red as look away with muttered it, but he smiled it " _You are right, my wife. That's why I chose you as you made me feel stronger for you when I will protect you in my life, I'm sure You have same our beautiful daughter Zero's side of yourself for making someone can protect her for trusting her in safe. She will find some perfect husband can change his name be Kiryu Clans."_

They smiled each as kisses on their lips for last times... After They were killed by Madness Pureblood took her twin brother Ichiru from herself alone, she cried for her brother she need it to trying protect him, but her shoulder has bleeding when some Pureblood using clawing harder when she kicked hard on her stomach for failure bite her necks...

She never forget that day what that pureblood did it to changing her full hate of Pureblood took her parent's life and kidnapped her brother away from her, she will become stronger Hunter Vampire and put on her earrings of spell gender at seven years old after she learned how do it to remember everything from her parent training them so much in everyday, but her brother has strong weak in his body some times he can waiting for her finished it.

She don't know yet when someone come visit to the cabins from the barriers will disappeared from her parent's deaths, now seven years later as she become Mowgli in the cabins when she can fight hard as she growled it...

Toga Yaygari was shock in widen eyes for hard to believe what he saw it about the cabin was destroyed and two graves has unknown names she didn't know, but she can draw it. He look somewhere in this abandoned cabins and graves stones... but he heard some sounds like an animal growling as he saw some teenage boy with mess mud and long hair look like white...

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
